


Her Name was Rose

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor says goodbye to Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Her Name was Rose

He lay on the floor of his TARDIS staring up into the golden light of the corals as they rose above him in the circular room. His body was as young as healthy as ever while her's had withered away. Long gray locks replaced the once vibrant blond hair. Her running had slowed until she could barely walk next to him. It broke both their hearts the day that she wasn't able to get out of bed on her own and a wheelchair became her means of getting around.

She had traveled with him her whole life, but she had grown old and frail while he stayed young. He had told her once. "Time Lords don't age. He had explained how hard it would be for him to live out his life with her, watching her grow old without him. Leaving him alone in the end. That was supposed to have changed though. That day when he was born from the hand in the jar, he had been given only one heart. Just one life that he could spend with her. Or so he thought.

He never thought about the fact they were never able to have any children, even though he was half-human. He just enjoyed being able to travel the universe once more with her. He never brought any other companion on board with them, so it was always just the two of them. Just the Doctor and Rose, traveling space and time together, the way it should be. As the years went by though, it became more obvious that the days of them traveling together were coming to an end. It eventually even got to the point where she spent more time in the TARDIS library then going out with him exploring.

He knew her time was short though when last week she had made him promise, that he would only mourn her for a year and then find someone else to keep him company. He had promised, though he didn't know whether he would be able to keep the promise.

He thought she had slept into today. He went to wake her and found out he was too late to say goodbye. He didn't know how long he sat beside her bed before he finally was able to get up. He looked at her one last time and then walked out of the room. He landed the TARDIS on earth. The London that she had come to call her home once they were stuck in the parallel world together. He had promised Jackie long ago, that he would always bring her home. The visits to London had stopped though once Jackie had passed on. He never forgot the promise though and now he was keeping it for the final time. He laid her body to rest between the graves of her mother and her brother, taken to young from them.

Back on the TARDIS, alone now, he laid still. All of time and space and there was nowhere he wanted to go. He wanted to be with her, and maybe one day he would again. For now though he had sealed her room. No one would ever set foot in it again and he would preserve it exactly like she had left it. He closed his eyes and saw the young Rose, felt himself take her hand for the first time and tell her run and run they did.


End file.
